Wrangled Hearts
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Long before he met Jessie, before he met Buzz, Woody met Bo. This is their story. Note: Story mostly rated K but the last chapter will definitely be a T so that's what I'm marking it. Final Chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

It was exactly the middle of November when Woody's life changed forever.

The last of the party guests had finally left, and Mom had gone to lie down on her bed. The door to Andy's room opened and a man with curly blonde hair entered carrying a basket full of gifts. Andy was behind him, holding Woody tightly.

"Why didn't anyone get me a present?" He asked. "I've been good!"

"Andy, you know all of this is for the new baby!" The man set the basket down by the crib and started to take out the gifts. "She'll be coming in a few weeks and when she does, she's going to need all this stuff!"

"Stupid baby…" Andy muttered.

All the packages were out now and Andy's father stood up. "I know you've been getting the short end of the stick lately. It's never easy being the older kid with a new baby coming. Just remember though, you were a new baby once too, Andy. And Mom's friends did all this for you then, just as they're doing it now for your sister!" Andy didn't say anything. "I've got an idea! Since your old Mom's taking a nap, why don't we leave her a note and then go out to lunch! Just you and me!"

"Yeah…" said Andy slowly. "I'm hungry." He walked to the bed and set Woody down on the old cowboy comforter. Dad picked him up from behind and set him on his large shoulders. Andy grinned. "Giddy-Up, Cowboy!" He cheered as Dad play-galloped for the bedroom door.

Dad's voice could be heard singing as they headed down the hall and toward the stairs. _"'We chased lady luck till we finally struck…'"_

"'_Bonanza!'" _Andy cheered.

"'_With a gun and a rope and a hatful of hope we planted our family tree! We got a hold of a potful of gold…'"_

"'_Bonanza!'"_

"'_With a horse and a saddle and a rig full of cattle, how rich can a fella be…'"_

The song finally faded, and once again Andy's room came back to life. Woody slid down the bed post like a fireman's pole as his fellow toys walked past. They were all headed for the new gifts.

Even though he'd been downstairs during the baby shower, Woody hadn't watched any of the presents being unwrapped. After seeing that there wasn't anything for him, Andy had spent the rest of the party sulking in the kitchen, watching the 'Brave Little Toaster' on the small TV set on the counter. Woody, of course, had been with him the entire time.

A baby shower wasn't exactly Woody's idea of a good-time jamboree, but he was curious to see what Mom's friends had brought. Right now, the other guys were going through the pile.

Mr. Potato Head was chucking things over his shoulder. "Bottles, outfits, a mobile…There's gotta be a Mrs. Potato Head in here somewhere!"

"Right Potato Head," Woody said scornfully. "Like anybody's going to give a Mrs. Potato Head to a newborn!"

Potato Head scowled. "Kill all my dreams why don't you?"

"Hey guys!" The toys looked at Rex. He was standing in front of a cardboard box decorated like a field of sheep. "Look over here! It says 'Nursery Lamp with one Gen…Gen…Gen..u..innee…"

"'One Genuine Porcelain Figurine …'" Woody read for him. "'And Sheep Accessory. Limited Edition One Hundred and Thirty-Four out of Four Hundred.'"

"_Ooh…" _Said everyone else.

"Porcelain?" Said Hamm. "Ooh, very fancy! And a limited edition too! Must've been expensive!"

Woody was searching for a picture on the box but there was none. "Guess we'll just have to open it and welcome our new friend personally!" He remarked.

As he put a hand on the lid, he heard Potato Head say, "A doll, huh? This might almost make up for no Mrs. Potato Head!"

Woody turned. "Hey, none of that now!"

"What?" Potato Head shrugged innocently.

"First of all, we don't even know if it's a girl inside! Second, even if it is, the last thing she'll need is a bunch of guys hitting on her the second she sets foot outside the box! Behave yourselves!" There was a tab connecting the top to the box and Woody slid his finger under it to break the tape.

Opening the lid, the Cowboy could see lots of white tissue paper inside. He pushed it out of the way and peered into the container.

The first thing he saw was a face. It was almost as white as the paper around it, but two blue eyes stared at him, squinting in the light. They were very large and almond shaped.

Woody smiled. "Howdy."

The paper rustled as the doll stood up. Using a large blue crook, she hooked the side of the box and pulled herself to the top. "Whoa there!" Said Woody. "Watch your step!" Instinctively, he put his hands on her waist as he tried to help her out.

As the doll finally emerged and touched the ground, she stumbled, falling into Woody's arms. For a moment he felt stunned at the quick encounter, but just as quickly, he set her back up right, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Some of the other guys were snickering, and he shot them poisonous looks.

Focusing his attention on the new doll, he said awkwardly, "I'm Woody…I'm _Sheriff _Woody I mean…but you can call me…Woody. Because that's my name."

The snickers grew louder but she didn't pay any attention. "My name is Bo Peep."

"That's a nice name…" Woody said. This new doll was dressed in mostly pink and white with a large polka dotted hoop skirt. Under her bonnet, he could see bright blonde hair, which was shaped into three curls at the nape of her neck. "It's a very nice name…" Woody gave himself a mental slap to bring himself back to the present. What was wrong with him? "Well, let me welcome you to Andy's room! This is where all of his toys live!"

"So Andy is my owner?"

"What? Oh no! No, you belong to Andy's sister! Well, you will once she gets here."

"I don't understand," said Bo.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, let me introduce you to some of the guys!" He ushered her forward toward the group. As each toy said their name, Woody held back.

What a pretty smile she had, he thought to himself. A pretty smile and pretty eyes and…Woody shook his head. _Stop it Woody! _He commanded his brain._ You just met her and you're acting like a teenager!_

Bo turned suddenly and looked him, giving a sweet smile. "Would you help me get my sheep out of the box?"

"Sh-Sheep? Sure!" Woody heard himself say. He sprinted toward the box, a little more hastily than he would've expected. Why so quickly? He wondered as he climbed over the edge and into the tissue paper. "Sheep?" He called. "Here sheep!" There was a rustle through the paper and Woody moved it aside. "Sheep?"

Back against the wall was the strangest animal the old Cowboy had ever seen. Was it one sheep with three heads? Or three sheep with one body?

Woody knelt down. "C'mon Sheep!" One of the heads "Baahhed" at him and they tried to scoot further back. "Now don't be shy!" Woody held his hand out. "I'm just here to…" The middle head chomped down on his fingers. "OW!" He cried, jerking his hand away. His first instinct was to smack the head. But something inside him held back. Bo wouldn't like him striking her flock. And besides, he guessed, the sheep didn't know any better.

Carefully avoiding the mouths, Woody picked up the flock and held it under his arm, then used his free one to climb out.

Bo was waiting on the outside. "Oh thank you!" She said as she saw the sheep. Woody hopped down to the floor. "Thank you so much!"

"Eh, no problem, Little Lady!" He said in his best Western drawl. He held out the flock so Bo could take them. As she did, her fingers brushed against his.

Although it was only a slight touch, and just for a second, Woody felt as though his stuffing were on fire. Everything from the tips of his boots to the top of his head was full of heat. Tingly heat.

Bo looked concerned as she put the sheep on the floor. "Are you ok?" She asked. "You're awfully red."

"Me?" Woody forced a smile. "Oh, I'm just peachy! Really!" As Bo turned her attention to her flock, he took off his hat and wiped his forehead. _What am I getting myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

2: Two Weeks Later

* * *

The baby was coming home. She had been a Thanksgiving baby, announcing her intent to arrive as Mom was slicing the jellied cranberry sauce for dinner.

All the other toys were antsy as the minutes ticked away. "What does she look like?" Rex asked Woody for the fourth time.

For the fourth time, Woody answered, "Pink and squishy with no hair and no teeth." He and Andy had met the new baby together as his owner was ushered into the hospital room. So far the Cowboy had been the only one to see her and the other toys had been pestering him for four days.

"I already told you guys," said Woody. "She looks like a baby. They all look alike."

"And her name is Molly?"

Mr. Potato Head chortled. "Sounds like a dog's name to me."

Woody sighed irritably at the cynical remark. "Dad chose the name. She was named after his favorite cousin." As Dad's former toy, Woody could remember Cousin Molly, a tomboy with giant buckteeth and a fondness for mischief. She and Dad had been as thick as thieves growing up and Woody had been along for the ride on many of their adventures. He wondered if the new Molly would be anything like her.

Bo wasn't with the crowd. Instead, she hung back with her sheep. The Cowboy didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to talk to her.

"So," he said as he joined her. "Are you looking forward to meeting Molly?"

Bo's sheep bleated angrily at him and she gave them a warning tap with her crook. "Stop that." She commanded. To Woody she said, "Yes, I can't wait to finally see her!"

"And that's all you'll be doing." Said a new voice. Potato Head had been listening in.

Woody looked at him. _"Potato Head…" _He warned. Bo had only been there about two weeks, but the Cowboy could already feel some tension between them. For some reason, Potato Head seemed to dislike her, though he couldn't imagine why. He guessed that it might've had to do with the fact that Bo was clearly smarter than the Tuber, despite being fresh out of the box. It wasn't surprising to Woody; in his private opinion Potato Head wasn't the sharpest spud in the dirt, but if he resented Bo for being smart why would he hang around with Know-It-All Hamm? It didn't matter. Woody had given up long ago on figuring out Potato Head.

Potato Head continued on. "A new baby doesn't do anything but cry and eat and make turds. She won't play with you now, and even when she grows up, you'll probably sit on the shelf all day long since you're made of porcelain."

"That's enough, Potato Head." Woody said sternly.

"I'm just telling Princess here how it is."

"My name is Bo." Said Bo in a clipped tone.

"Whatever." As Potato Head waddled away, Woody sighed and looked at her.

"Don't listen to him," he said. "He's just being a jerk."

"I know," said Bo. "I don't care if she plays with me now. All I want to do right now is meet her."

There was the sound of a vehicle in the driveway. From the desk Hamm yelled, "They're home!"

There was a mad dash to the window. Woody and Bo walked together to the desk chair. He climbed up first and helped her up after him. The fire from two weeks ago had mellowed into a pleasant warm feeling, though he still couldn't really understand it. In his mind though, a certain phrase from a certain Toaster kept creeping into his thoughts: _"It's like being next to a new loaf of bread."_ Well, Bo certainly wasn't a loaf of bread, even if she smelled kind of nice…

_Stop it! _Woody thought as they climbed onto the desktop. _That's so weird! And you're only thinking it because it's Andy's favorite movie!_

By the window, he picked up Lenny. "Ok, they're getting out of the van…Mom's pulling the baby seat out of the back…There she is!" He held the Binoculars up for Bo to peer though.

As she did, Potato Head said in an annoyed voice, "Why does _she_ get to look first?"

"Because Molly's _her _owner!" _I swear,_ thought Woody, _Potato Head is such a moron sometimes…_

"She's beautiful," Bo said suddenly. "I wish I could see her up close."

"You will," Woody said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

Down below, a bright orange sports car pulled up behind the van with a screech. A woman with short spiky hair and a pointy nose dressed in a cheetah print jumpsuit jumped out. She was accompanied by a bearded man in a mullet wearing a tight black tank top and ripped jeans with boots. Woody recognized them as Dad's third cousin Penelope and her husband Dan.

Mom looked startled and uncomfortable as they immediately stuck their faces close to Molly and started making stupid baby noises. Dad, however, seemed more diplomatic, not mention tolerant, towards his obnoxious relations. He ushered them inside, but Penelope ran back to the car and pulled a giant present from the back seat. She shoved it into Andy's hands. Woody could only guess from this height, but he was sure she was ordering him to carry it.

"I really can't stand those people," he said as he moved aside to let someone else take Lenny. As the mob moved forward, he and Bo stepped back.

"She'll probably stay downstairs for awhile. Penelope will want to fawn over her and give lots of advice. You know, despite the fact she doesn't have any kids."

"If only I could see her now…" sighed Bo.

A thought occurred to Woody, but it was so ludicrous that he dismissed it. Then it popped up again. No, no. It was too risky…

"Why don't we go downstairs and look at her then?" His voice said. His brain screamed in horror, _ARE YOU CRAZY?_

Bo looked surprised…and happy. "Could we?"

_Absolutely not! What if we're seen? _"Sure."

She touched his arm. "That would be wonderful!" So much for the fire mellowing out. "You sure blush a lot."

"Do I?" Woody said, his voice warping to a higher pitch. Hearing the squeak, he cleared his throat and dropped the tone. "I, uh, never noticed."

* * *

Andy lay with his arms folded on the table and his head resting on them. He had a cup of grape juice with a twisty straw sticking out. Penelope and Dan sat across the table, smiling eagerly as Mom unwrapped the present.

"It's just the latest thing!" Penelope crowed. "So hip and modern!"

The wrapping paper fell and Mom looked shocked. "A _Milk Daddy_?" The box showed a picture of a man with a pair of strap on breasts, nursing an infant.

"You place the milk inside and Coz here can feed the little one!"

"I…don't…know what to say." Said Mom slowly.

"You're welcome!" Chorused Penelope and Dan.

"Never, ever, ever…" Dad muttered to Mom. She made a grimacing smile.

"How thoughtful. I would have never guessed."

"And looky here!" Said Dan, pulling out another present. "Picked this one out myself!"

Mom opened the lid. "Boots."

"Baby booties?" Said Dad. "That's a little more normal…I mean, that's nice!"

"No," said Mom, holding up a pair of infant-sized cowboy boots. "Just boots."

"Wouldn't want little Mary's toes getting cold at night!"

"It's Molly," said Mom, Dad, and Andy.

"Molly…" Repeated Penelope. She looked at Dad. "Didn't we have a cousin named Molly?"

"Yes, we did."

"Ah, I remember her now. She was the brat with the beaver teeth that cut off all my Barbies' hair and colored their faces green."

Andy noticed that Dad had crushed his soda can at the word "Brat" but Penelope went on, oblivious. "Wonder what happened to the little monster. Probably living in some trailer park by now."

"She died, Penelope." Dad said stiffly. "Two years ago."

There was a thick silence.

Andy finished his juice, making a loud sucking noise through the straw. Penelope jumped. "Don't do that!" She said sharply. "It's annoying."

"You're annoying." Andy said back.

Dan choked on the beer he'd brought. Dad did a double take. Penelope's face turned pink with anger. "Excuse me?"

Andy stood up. "You're annoying!" He shouted.

"Andy that's enough!"

"Babies don't need boots! That's stupid! This whole thing is stupid! I hate the new baby!" And with that he turned and ran out of the kitchen, leaving the grownups stunned.

* * *

Woody and Bo had reached the bottom of the steps. "Be careful!" He instructed as he helped her to the floor.

Bo looked around. "I've never been down here before."

"We'll just have to wait until…" There were footsteps and Woody quickly moved Bo behind a potted plant. "Watch out!" He ducked in behind her.

Andy ran past and thudded up the stairs. Woody peeked out. "What's wrong with him?" He jumped back as Mom followed.

"Andy!" A moment later the bedroom door slammed.

Woody's first instinct was to run after Andy and find out what was the matter. But with Mom there, there was no way he could avoid being seen. Besides, he couldn't leave Bo. Whatever was going on would have to wait.

More footsteps. "Well Coz, it's been an interesting visit." The two toys could hear Penelope say stiffly.

"He's just a little upset about the baby that's all! You know kids!" Dad's voice answered.

Bo was looking toward the kitchen. "Now's our chance."

Woody nodded. "On the count of three…" Bo slipped her hand into his. "One, two, three…Now!"

As quick and as quiet as mice, they raced to the door. Inside, Molly's carrier had been set on the floor in front of the table. She was sleeping soundly, her little fist scrunched up near her face.

Bo stared at her in amazement. "She's beautiful."

Woody hung back near the door, watching for signs of people. He still couldn't believe the risk he was taking. What could've possessed him? He had always been so practical, so sensible, yet here he was so close to the breaking "The Rule." Even if Molly was asleep and a baby, she was still a human. And what if someone came in? Would he and Bo have time to hide?

There was a tiny moan and Woody jerked his head around. Molly was awake.

For a moment, the Sheriff was terrified that she'd start crying, but instead, her blinking blue eyes focused on Bo. They stared at each other.

With a smile, Bo reached out and touched her. "Hello, Molly." The baby curled her fingers around Bo's tiny hand, then just as quickly she dropped back to sleep.

Bo turned and looked at Woody, her happy smile illuminating her face. He smiled back…

The footsteps were coming. The Cowboy looked around for a hiding spot but there was only one place he could see…

The kitchen door swung open. "Ok, Little One, they're gone and with any luck you won't have to see them again until _you_ have a baby." Dad stopped in front of the carrier and bent down to pick it up.

He paused. Behind the seat were two toys. One was the porcelain figurine received at Molly's baby shower, the other was a rag doll he knew all too well.

"I didn't even notice Andy bring these down here!" He scooped them both up. "Oh well. Come on Molly, let's go see your brother."

* * *

As Dad stopped outside of Andy's room, Woody could see a new sign on the door. It read, "KEEP OUT!"

Inside, Dad put Woody and Bo on the bed. Andy was curled up in a ball on the yellow comforter and Mom sat beside him. "Nobody even cares about me now that the stupid new baby's here." He said into his pillow.

"Andy that's not true! Your Dad and I both care about you very much!"

"You have to say that."

Dad picked up Woody and placed him beside Andy. In a moment, Woody was being crushed in a tight hug between Andy's armpit and chest. Even though it hurt, all the Sheriff wanted to do was comfort his owner as much as he could. If only toys _could_ come to life in front of humans! He wanted to talk to Andy and let him know everything would be ok. Sometimes it just wasn't enough to lie there and play possum.

Woody could see Bo in the same spot Dad had placed her in. Even though neither was moving, their eyes still met. He had a peculiar feeling that she was thinking the same things.

Mom had unbuckled Molly from the baby carrier and placed her in Andy's lap. He stiffened. "I don't wanna hold her."

"Just for a moment." Mom said, placing her hand under Molly's head to support it. "You see? Isn't this nice?"

Andy stared at the baby for a moment. "I guess she's ok…" He finally mumbled. "I guess, if you _really_ want to keep her…"

Mom kissed the top of his head and picked up Molly. As she placed the infant in her crib, Andy lay back down and closed his eyes, Woody tight in his grasp. As Dad pulled off Andy's shoes, Mom picked up Bo and moved her to the nightstand.

Both parents paused at the door and looked at Andy, who was now fast asleep. "Sweet dreams, Kiddo." As the bedroom door finally closed, Woody stared up at the ceiling and collected his thoughts.

What a day it had been…and it wasn't even two o'clock. A new baby, repugnant relatives, Andy's reaction to everything…and then there was Bo.

Would he have taken any other toy to see the baby? What if Potato Head or Slinky had wanted to see her? No, he told himself. It was different with Bo. After all, Bo belonged to Molly and wanted to see her little owner as soon as possible. He was doing her a favor. As a friend. That was all.

_That's all I was doing…_Woody thought, closing his own eyes. _That's all…_And with that, he forbade himself to think about it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and now New Years was only a few days away. Andy had received his usual bounty of gifts, including a tape recorder who had been dubbed "Mike" by the other toys.

Right now, Woody was fiddling with Mike's knobs and buttons. He had an idea for using Mike's speaker system at staff meetings, but first he had to figure out how to work him.

He read the manual from where it lay on the floor. "'Use the switch labeled FM/AM to change between broadcasting frequencies. Slide the knob to choose a radio station.'" As the Sheriff switched to FM, Hamm and Potato Head joined him, Bo a few paces behind them.

"Still playing around with that radio?" Questioned Potato Head.

"I've almost got it all figured out," said Woody absently. He was now moving the slider between stations. Suddenly, a song started to play:

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe..._

_I'd been married long time ago…_

_Where did you come from where did you go…"_

Woody's eyes lit up. "Hey I know this song! Andy's great grandfather used to play it on the harmonica!"

"Well, it has been around since the Civil War," said Hamm, smug in his knowledge. "However, I doubt that the original version had synthesizers…"

Woody wasn't paying attention. It had been so long since he'd heard 'Cotton Eyed Joe'; in the old days when he belonged to Andy's father, the family would sit around the fireplace in the winter or the backyard in the summer, and listen to the old man play music. Those were happy times, when Andy's father would hold him while all the children sang along. Sometimes the kids would get up and dance together.

Woody suddenly looked up at Bo. She was listening to the radio too, bobbing her head ever-so-slightly to the rhythm.

Before he could fathom, Woody had jumped up and grabbed her. She looked startled as he began to lead her in a dance.

"_He came to town like a midwinter storm…_

_He rode through fields so handsome and strong…_

_His eyes was his tools and his smile was a gun…_

_But all he had come for was having some fun…"_

After recovering from her initial surprise, Bo laughed and moved along with the Cowboy. Hamm and Potato Head were stunned as they watched the two dolls do a fast waltz to the music.

"Why Sheriff, I had no idea you could dance so well!" She teased.

The other toys had all stopped what they were doing and were watching the pair. Some of the ones with hands started to clap in time with the song. Slinky shook his spring along with the beat.

Woody spun Bo around. That gave him an idea. "Hey Bo! Listen! Take my hands and hold on tight!"

She looked a little puzzled but obeyed. The Sheriff began to move in a circle, taking her with him. They started to move faster and faster.

"Don't let go!"

"I'm not!"

All Woody could see now was Bo against the blurry colors of the room. The spinning was making him lightheaded and finally he had to stop. She nearly collapsed in his arms but she was laughing.

"I saw that on TV once," he explained. "And I've always wanted to try it."

As the song ended Woody suddenly felt dozens of eyes on them. He quickly let go of Bo. "Um, good dance…"

"Good song…"

"Yeah…" To his surprise, she looked almost as uncomfortable at all the stares as he did. He turned to the gawkers. "Ok you guys, the fun's over. Let's break it up now!"

As the crowd dispersed, the Cowboy turned to Bo. "I'm sorry Bo. I didn't mean to…you know, _embarrass _you. I just got caught up in the moment."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not embarrassed. If you ever need a dance partner, Partner…you know where to find me."

"Yeah…" As she walked away, Woody watched her. There was a snicker. It came from behind him but the Cowboy didn't even turn around as he said, "What are you laughing at, Spud Face?"

Potato Head, along with Hamm, moved to his front view. "Gotcha yerself a little crush, eh Cowboy?"

Woody visibly stiffened. _"No!"_

"C'mon Woody," Hamm looked over his shoulder in Bo's direction. She was now all the way across the room and well out of earshot. "You two ripped it up. You're trying to tell us you feel nothing for her?"

"What do you care if I do? Not that I do, but if I did…" He paused, trying to find the right words. "What do you care?" He finally said again.

"I could help you know! It just so happens that _I _am an expert on romance!" Hamm said with a conceited smile.

"You've got as much expertise in truffle hunting as you do in romance!" Woody said. "I'll figure things out on my own, thank you. Besides, we're just friends."

As he left the duo, Hamm called after him, "Denial, Sherriff Woody! It's not just a river in Egypt!" Pausing, he turned to Potato Head. "Speaking of which, did you know that only twenty-two percent of the Nile is actually _in _Egypt?" Potato Head looked bored as he continued. "It actually originates in Burundi and…"

There was nothing Hamm could tell him about romance, Woody told himself. Of course to be fair, there was nothing Woody could tell anyone about romance, either. _What do I need to know about romance for anyway? _He thought grumpily. He was closer to Bo now as she tended her sheep. He watched her. _A beautiful girl like that would never go for an old Cowpoke like me. I'm nothing but a beanpole with a big nose. Besides, Andy's my life. I don't need more than that…do I?_


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

It was only six days later that Woody's life changed again.

The holiday break had ended and Andy had reluctantly returned to school, but not before playing a rousing game that included pretending the living room was a dude ranch and a broom was a bucking bronco. Naturally Woody had been included in the adventure, but it ended all too soon as Mom put a stop to the festivities so she could drive Andy to his first day back. Woody was left on the recliner.

Mom returned ten minutes later, Molly's carrier in hand. She surveyed the living room in dismay. "Oh that boy!" She groused, looking at the misplaced broom and the scattered pillows. "He left this room a total mess!" Beginning to straighten the clutter, she had just grabbed Woody when the phone rang.

"Back in a minute, Sweetie." She said to Molly, who was still asleep in her seat. Woody in hand, she went to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Yes, this is she."

* * *

The toys left in Andy's room were just starting their day when a bloodcurdling scream broke the silence. Every toy heard it. There had never been such a noise before in the Davis house and it shook all of them to their cores.

Seconds later, the blue minivan peeled out of the driveway with a loud screech. "What on Earth is going on down there?" Hamm said as he watched from the window.

The bedroom door opened slowly and Woody entered, his face white as milk. His fellow playthings wasted no time in demanding answers.

"What was that scream?"

"Why'd Mom leave again so quickly?"

"Is Andy ok?"

"Staff meeting." Said Woody quietly.

"Staff meeting?" Potato Head repeated in scorn. "Now? Why don't you just tell us…"

"_I said staff meeting!" _Woody snapped at him. _"Go!"_ Potato Head was about to fire off a smart remark but the look on the Cowboy's face stopped him. For once he remained quiet as he followed the others to the usual spot.

As Woody went to join them, someone touched his arm. It was Bo. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" He didn't answer. "I can see it in your eyes. What happened?" Again he stayed silent. Bo touched his face gently. "Woody, please. Is it one of the children? Did something happen to Andy or Molly?"

"No…"

"Then what? Please tell me, Woody."

Bo was frightened, Woody realized. He had never seen her scared before but now her blue eyes were terrified. He couldn't keep her in the dark and let her stay scared. Better to tell her now. Besides, it would hurt no matter when she found out. Leaning down, he whispered something in her ear.

Bo's crook fell to the floor with a clang. Her tiny white hands covered her mouth as she whispered, "Are you sure?"

"She was holding me when she picked up the phone so I was able to hear."

"How?"

"I don't know. Something happened at work…and…and…" Tears were forming in her blue eyes as he said, "I've got to tell the others."

As he started to the podium, she called to him, "Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine. I can't worry about me right now."

"But…" Bo whispered as she watched him take his spot. "He was _your _owner."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

Woody had been through some painful things in his thirty-seven years. He had been dropped out of a tree house and chewed on by teething toddlers. A cat had decided to use him as a scratching post once and once when stuffed under an armchair cushion a very fat uncle had sat on him. But that was all physical stuff. Nothing could compare to the pain of attending the funeral of Andy's father.

Woody sat on Andy's lap during the service and dangled limply from his hand as they stood by the burial site. The Cowboy wondered just how much Andy understood. He had been to Cousin Molly's funeral two years ago but he had been so little then. Did he truly know that he would never see his father again? Yes, Mom had explained it to him but did he really grasp it?

* * *

As for the toys, a dark despondency hung over the playroom. And they all wanted to talk to him. Every question, every worry was taken to Woody. "Where do people go when they die?" Rex asked.

"In the ground, Stupid." Said Potato Head crossly.

Woody ignored Potato Head and answered the question. "Heaven, Rex." It was what Woody believed, and so that's what he told the Dinosaur.

"What about toys? Is there a Toy Heaven?" That one had Woody stumped though.

"So what happens to the family now?" Slinky wanted to know.

"Mom wants to move. They were talking about moving anyway before he…" He didn't finish. "But now it looks like it'll actually happen."

Now there were even more questions. Questions about moving.

"When?"

"Not until the summer. Mom's going to let Andy finish the school year."

"Out of town?" Hamm asked.

"Probably not. Mom's job is here. She's going to go back to work earlier than planned."

"Yeah, so much for taking a year off."

"How long will it take to find a house?"

"Not long. You guys know Mom's a real estate agent at Virtual Realty. She's working with the people at her job to find a place and get ours sold."

Only Bo said nothing, asked nothing. Instead she just looked at him with sad eyes.

* * *

Another funeral was in order, Woody decided. For the toys. He may have been the only one among them to know Dad personally but they still felt his loss. And so he threw himself into organizing a memorial service. Dragging a photo upstairs, getting some of the toys with fingers to make paper flowers since it was too cold out for real ones, writing a speech. He encouraged the others to write down their experiences with Dad, if they had any, so they could read them aloud at the ceremony.

On the day of the memorial service, Bo stopped him before it was about to begin. She handed him something. "I made this for you to wear." It was a black vest, a little uneven in the stitching but wearable. "I've never sewn anything before but I thought you could wear it during your eulogy."

"A eulogy for my old owner." Woody said softly as he put it on. "I never imagined this day would come." He gave her a small sad smile. "Thank you, Bo."

She didn't smile back. "I'm worried about you." She said.

"Well, I'm fine."

"Woody…"

"I can't think about me now. Anyway, the service is starting and I'm the first to speak." He forced another smile. "I'm ok. Really."

* * *

Most of the stories the toys read were the same. Either Dad had bought them personally or else played with them while playing with Andy. Slinky, though, had a story about the time his coil had become so tangled Mom wanted to throw him out. But Dad had worked patiently through the night and by morning was able to present Slink to Andy as good as new.

Woody listened to each speech given with silence. Finally, everyone who had had an experience had spoken and final farewells were said. It was over.

The sun was setting now. Woody watched it from the window by the desk. Bo joined him, sitting on the sill beside him. "You're still wearing your vest."

Woody touched it. "Oh yeah. Better not let Andy see me with it on."

As he pulled it off, Bo said, "Woody, you've been a rock these past days. This room would've fallen apart without you."

"Yeah, well…I guess somebody had to…"

She scooted closer and touched his arm. "You've been there for everyone else. Don't you think it's time now to stop being strong?"

"Of course not! I can't let these guys see me fall apart! If I go to pieces, what happens to everybody else?"

"Woody," Bo said. "You're not letting yourself grieve. And you need to."

He waved her off. "I'm fine."

"No. No you're not. Stop saying you're fine." Woody got up and started to walk away. "You loved him."

The Cowboy stopped at the edge of the desk.

Bo said it again. "You loved him. He was your first owner." Woody turned back. "You've helped everyone else mourn. Now it's your turn."

Slowly, reluctantly, Woody made his way back to the sill. He slunk down next to her, his head hanging low. She touched his face. "It's ok to grieve…and it's ok to cry."

Well, whether or not it was ok, it was happening regardless. Woody had never cried before. As a Cowboy, it was ingrained in him that men don't cry. Men, _especially_ Cowboys, were supposed to be strong. Men were supposed to be tough. Crying was for yellowbellies. And if it had happened at any other time, for any other reason, he would've been humiliated to cry in front of Bo. But right now he didn't care. He let it all out. And he let her hold him. He let her stroke the back of his hair as she cradled his head.

After the last tear had dried, they sat quietly together. "He's not really gone, you know." Bo said, staring at the stars that were beginning to come out. Woody looked at her and she continued. "His spirit lives on through Andy and Molly. His body may be gone, but he left them as his legacy. He'll never truly be gone as long as they're around."

Woody suddenly had the urge to lay his head on her shoulder again. He fought it for a moment before deciding to give in. "How'd you get so wise, Bo?" He said as he did.

She didn't answer but put an arm around him. And there they stayed until bedtime. Until Mom came in and picked up Woody. She took him to Andy, who was tucked into her big bed.

As Woody lay with his owner, he knew that he would never stop missing Andy's father. But with time he could heal. And he could bring comfort to Andy. They could heal together.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

A rock. A rock was what Bo had called him. But, as Woody was realizing, Bo was a rock as well. All of his life Woody had had only himself to depend on. But for the first time there was someone else he could turn to. Someone who listened patiently when he had a bad day or needed advice. He liked talking to Bo. She was down-to-earth yet compassionate. And so smart. She could always see a solution or a point of view he had missed.

And as it turned out, she was also good at picking out thorns.

* * *

In March, Andy brought home a friend from school. His name was Elroy and he had blond hair that stuck out like a haystack. He was also missing his two front teeth.

As the boys played in the warm Spring weather outside, the topic of a new TV show came up. "You seen 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command?'" Elroy asked.

"Yeah! It's so cool! It's my new favorite!"

"Buzz Lightyear is awesome! You got the toy yet?"

Andy was intrigued. "There's a toy?"

"Yeah! He's just like on the show! He's got a laser, and he talks, and glows in the dark, and...and…"

"Wow! That sounds like the coolest toy ever!"

_Hey, _Woody thought crossly as he lay in Andy's lap. _Cowboy right here! Cowboy beats Space Toy!_

"My birthday's in August. I'll put it on my list." Said Andy.

"He's got wings too!" Elroy said excitedly.

Now Andy looked ready to jump out of his skin with excitement. "Can he fly?"

"Well, no." Elroy admitted.

_Hah! _Thought Woody.

"But I bet you could make him fly!" Elroy grabbed the Sheriff from Andy's lap. "Like this!" Suddenly Woody was hurtling through the air. And Mom's naked rosebush was coming closer and closer…

* * *

"OW!"

"Well hold still!" Bo instructed. She was holding tweezers. Woody was sitting on blocks in front of her. "It's going to hurt if you keep jumping!"

"Well I keep jumping because it hurts!" Bo sighed and pulled out another thorn from his cotton body. "OW!" Woody began to grumble. "That little pain in the neck! Why'd Andy have to make friends with a kid like that?"

"You don't like him just because he dropped you in a sticker bush?"

"It was a rose bush and I was thrown!"

"Ohhh, just hold still. I'm almost done. There!" She pulled out the last little spike and sat down. "Why'd he throw you anyway?"

"They were talking about some new toy with wings. Bud or Buck…something. I don't know. One of those space toys."

Bo squeezed his hand with a smile. "Well, you're ok now." She leaned against him as he talked.

"I'm telling ya Bo, Cowboys were not meant to fly. And if I never fly again, it'll be too soon. These boots are staying on the ground where they belong."

She didn't appear to be listening as she pressed herself to him. "Mmm. You're nice and soft…" She murmured, her eyes closed. The thorns and the throwing forgotten, Woody chuckled and gave an embarrassed lopsided grin.

Suddenly the Cowboy was aware of eyes watching them. The usual suspects of course. Hamm and Potato Head. They were smirking.

Woody jumped up. _"Well thanks for getting the thorns out Bo!"_ He said in one breath.

"It's not a problem…"

"_I gotta do staff meeting notes so I'll see ya around!"_

As he walked quickly to the bed, he kept his head ducked down, making no eye contact with anyone. It didn't work. The two Village Idiots were coming to join him.

"I don't want to hear it." He said as he knelt down. The doodle pad was under the bed and he reached underneath, blindly groping for it.

"We didn't say anything." Said Hamm. He paused. "However…" Woody groaned. "My offer still stands!"

"Offer?"

"I told you! I'm…"

"An expert on romance." Woody's fingers finally touched the pad and he pulled it out and stood. "Please."

"Oh yeah? Well did you know that most modern courting rituals date back to medieval times? Back in the Middle Ages it was customary for suitors to woo their beloveds with poetry and romantic serenades. And in Nordic countries…"

"I don't need your advice!" Woody said sharply. "I told you back in December! Bo and I are friends! And nothing more!"

"Touchy, touchy." Muttered Potato Head.

"Are you sure?" Hamm said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Then…" Hamm grinned. "Can I date her?"

The word was out of Woody's mouth before he even had a chance to think. "NO!"

"Well if you're not going to make a move, then she's certainly up for grabs, right?"

Woody felt his stuffing sizzle. _"'Up for grabs?'_ She is NOT up for anybody's grabs! She happens to be a person with feelings!"

"She is quite a doll." Hamm said.

"Well, she's no Mrs. Potato Head," said Potato Head grudgingly. "But yeah, I guess you could call her a babe. A high maintenance, prissy babe, but still…"

"For your information, Bo is a smart, funny, kind person who just happens to be beautiful, on the outside _and _inside! You two need to show some respect and stop thinking of her as…"

"Cool your horses, Cowboy." Potato Head interrupted Woody's rant. "Jeez, you'd think you were in love with her or something."

Woody's jaw dropped open but no words came out. "You two don't know what you're talking about!" He finally snapped. He crossed his arms stubbornly and turned away, fuming.

Hamm and Potato Head said nothing but slid surprised glances at one another. Woody was seething. _In love with her? In love with her? That's ridiculous! I am not…_

Suddenly, his demeanor changed. The irritation and anger melted away. His eyes grew huge and he looked astonished.

"Uh, Woody?"

"I gotta go!" Making an escape, he almost bumped straight into Bo.

"I thought you were doing staff meeting notes." She checked his face. "What's the matter? You don't look too well."

Woody swallowed. He was sure his cheeks were burning, something that hadn't happened in months. "Y-You're right! I…I think I just need some air!"

"Maybe you should sit by the open window."

"No, I'm just gonna…just gonna…sit outside. The door I mean. Goodbye." As quick as a bunny, the red hot Sherriff was making a beeline for the bedroom exit. Out in the hall, he pressed his back against the wall and slunk down. He took off his hat, rubbing his face and sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

_I am in love with her._


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

_So I'm in love. _Woody thought to himself. _Now what? _Should he confess? Spill his soft white cottony guts to Bo? Or would that make things weird between them? Things were never going to be the same again anyway, he reasoned. He might as well tell her.

He practiced. Fishing an old makeup compact out of the garbage, he sat himself in a quiet corner of the bedroom where he could rehearse. Opening the compact, he stared at his reflection in the powder streaked mirror.

"'Hi there, Bo. How are you?'" He paused. "'Hmm, oh me? Well, I'm pretty good. Actually, I've been doing great since you came to town…Well, not really _town _but you know…Andy's room…'" He stopped pretending for a moment. "Ok, you're rambling, Woody. Gotta watch that. Stay focused." Clearing his throat, he tried again. "'I just wanted to say, Bo, that I think you're charming and witty and…and smart and fun to be with…and well, you light up my life.'"

Once again, Woody stopped. He grimaced at his words. "'You light up my life?' Of all the corny nonsense…" He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe he should just practice the important part. _Well, here's goes nothing…_

"'I love you.'" He said to the mirror. That wasn't so hard. He tried saying it different ways. "'I love YOU.' 'I LOVE you.' 'I _loooove_ you…'"

"Told ya he was in love with himself." Potato Head said to Hamm as they strolled by. Woody glared.

Looking back at his reflection, he felt depression welling up inside. _What's the point? She'll never say it back. Look at you. All limbs, no muscle. Your head's twice as big as hers and that nose! I'm surprised Andy's still got both his eyes with as pointy as it is._

Suddenly there was another face in the mirror. One with a pretty, sympathetic smile. "Feeling down today, Cowboy?"

Woody jumped almost out of his boots. Bo was standing behind him. "Didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so sad all the way over here by your lonesome." She touched his chin and lifted his face. "I don't like to see you sad."

Woody had the urge to grab her. Grab her, dip her backwards, and plant a kiss on her that was worthy of Gable and Leigh. But he just stood there, frozen like a ninny. Not even the words he had been practicing earlier would come out of his mouth.

All he could do was force a smile. "S-sad? No, I'm not sad! See?"

She looked skeptical. Could see right though him, he reckoned. "Well, if you need to talk about it, my lamp's always burning." She said finally.

"I know…" Woody watched her, and his opportunity, walk away. He hung his head in shame. _I'm such a coward…_


	8. Chapter 8

8:

* * *

March ended. April came and left and there was still no declaration of love from the heartsick Cowboy. May began. The weather warmed and now strangers walked through the home. They inspected all the rooms, Andy's bedroom included. None paid Woody any mind of course. He was just part of the background as he lay lifeless on the bed. Only once did he have any role in the ritual. A cherub faced toddler picked him up and gave him a hug, carrying him all the way down to the front door where his mother finally pried the toy from his chubby hands and handed him to Mom.

* * *

It was on a Friday after school, during an interlude from these prospective buyers, that Andy decided to play a game. He grabbed Bo and ran from the room. Minutes later, he returned without the doll. Potato Head, sans an eye, was the villain. Andy had taken to calling him "One Eyed Bart" during playtime.

"'Where's Little Bo Peep, you rotten French Fry?'" He made Woody demand.

"'You'll never find her, Sherriff! I've hidden her far, far away! And if I don't get my ransom of all the gold nuggets in town, I'll boil her alive in the grossest stuff known to man!'"

"'Gasp! You don't mean…'"

"'That's right, Sherriff! I'll boil her in…_oatmeal! _Muhahaha!'" Andy broke character for a moment and made a face. "That's cruel and unusual, even for you." He said to Potato Head.

Returning to the game, he made Woody point. "'You fiend! You'll never get away with this!'"

"'You only have until sundown, Sherriff! After that she's Quaker-fied!'"

As Andy made Woody 'run' from place to place, searching for the kidnapped Shepherdess, Mom entered. "Andy, it's almost five o'clock!"

"So?"

"Did you forget? Dinner at Grandma's tonight! Come on! Grandma's making her famous spaghetti squash! Let's go!"

"Oh yeah, I did forget!" Andy hoisted Woody into the air. The Cowboy dangled from his boy's hand as the child bounded down the stairs, out the front door, and into the backseat of the van.

Woody was a little disappointed at the interruption; games with Andy were always fun and he had been looking forward to 'rescuing' Bo. He wondered where Andy had put her.

Still, at least he got an evening alone with Andy. Being Top Toy had its benefits.

* * *

As it turned out, Woody spent much of the night on the couch. Toys weren't allowed at Grandma's table. Beebee, Grandma's very old, very deaf poodle kept him company as he waited for the humans to finish their meal. And then their dessert. And then coffee and chocolate milk for the kids. Woody imagined that the family was stuffed silly but Andy's Grandma was the kind who liked to show her love through cooking.

His Cowboy instinct turned out to be right on the money. "So…full…" Andy groaned as he followed Mom to the van.

"Wait!" Called Grandma out the front door. She was waving a paper sack. "Don't forget to take some oatmeal cookies!"

It may have been dark but Woody could've sworn Andy turned green.

During the ride home, both children, their tummies heavy with rich food, drifted off to dreamland. _That means Mom'll put them both to bed right away, _Woody realized as he watched Andy sleep. He remembered the game from earlier in the afternoon. _Andy won't be able to get Bo until tomorrow. Oh well, maybe she came back on her own. She's probably ok. _He hadn't even eaten any of Grandma's squash but his own stomach lurched a little. _I hope she's ok…_


	9. Chapter 9

9:

* * *

As Andy dragged himself into bed, Woody could see Bo's lamp stand was bare. She hadn't come back then. Where could she be?

It didn't take long at all for Andy to fall back asleep. Sliding down the blanket, Woody hit the floor and made his way to the toy shelf.

"Hey!" He hissed. None of them stirred. He poked Hamm. "Hey!"

"Huh? Wha-Woody? Go back to bed!"

"It's important! Did Bo ever come back to the bedroom after we left for Grandma's?"

Hamm opened an eye. "No she didn't."

Slinky was awake now too. "Nelly, I forget all about her! We ain't seen Miss Peep in hours!"

Woody's heart sank clear to his feet. "Then I've got to find her!"

"But it's after midnight!"

"If she didn't come back on her own she may be trapped somewhere! I've got make sure she's ok!"

Slinky poked Rex with his paw. The dinosaur shrieked awake. "No! Don't throw me in the chocolate river! I can't swim with my little arms!"

"_Shhh! _Rex, we gotta help Woody! Bo Peep's missing! You too, Potato Head!"

Potato Head growled and rolled over. "Not on your life. Miss Priss can find her own way back…Hey!" He cried as Woody yanked him off the shelf by the arm. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that Bo is missing and _you're _going to help, regardless of how you feel about her! None of us are sleeping until she's safe and sound! Got it?"

"Right behind ya, Woody!" Slinky said as he clambered off the bottom shelf.

"Let's just hurry up and find her so we can get back to sleep." Said Hamm. Andy's toys walked single file to the door and out.

Woody turned. "I mean it. Get moving, Potato Head."

He grumbled but finally complied. "I don't know why I have to give up my rest." He said as he waddled.

Woody sighed in aggravation. "You know she's not crazy about you either but if you were missing she'd go out of her way to help you."

Potato Head raised his removable brows in surprise. "She would? You really think so?"

"Of course!" Woody held open the door for him. "Bo's a nice person! I don't understand why you don't like her! She's never done anything to you!"

"I told you, she's prissy."

"She is not!"

Inwardly, Woody thought, _Oh Bo…If something happened to you…No, I can't let myself think like that! She's fine! But what if she's not? If she's not...Oh Woody. If she's not, I'll never forgive myself for not telling her I loved her when I had the chance!_

* * *

Woody split the toys into groups, Slink and Rex, Hamm and Potato Head, and the Cowboy by himself.

They searched every room, even sneaking into Mom's bedroom to check under the bed and in the closet. The entire downstairs was investigated, from the kitchen to the bathroom to the potted plant. It took two fruitless hours. By the time they met back in the hallway, Woody's body felt as though it would fall apart at the seams from exhaustion.

"Every room. We searched every room. Where are you Bo?" He said to himself. For the second time in his life, he felt as though he were about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry." Woody looked toward Potato Head. To his surprise the plastic Potato didn't look as though he were going to make a cynical joke. In fact, he looked as though he felt sorry for Woody. "We'll find Bo. We know how much you care about her."

_That I doubt, _Woody thought but didn't say. Instead he said, "I just don't understand. We looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere." Said Hamm. "Did anyone check the basement?"

"The basement?" Woody's heart thumped with fear. The basement was always freezing cold, even in summer. "Oh no…"

They ran to the door that led to the cellar. Slinky jumped for the knob. "You guys stay here." Woody instructed. "I'll go."

The others nodded. No one liked the basement.

It was ebony black inside as Woody slowly felt his way down the stairs. What wouldn't he give to be a glow in the dark toy right about now!

It felt like a refrigerator and the lower he went, the colder it became. He stumbled in surprise as his boot hit the cement floor. He had been expecting another step.

"Bo?" He half hoped to find her, but also feared it. This miserable, cold place was no place for any toy. Besides the frosty temperature, it reeked of mold and was drippy. There were probably rats too. Woody felt the fear again. Would a rat go after Bo?

He looked around the boxes, trying to use all his senses to search but feeling more and more helpless as he went on. "Bo? Bo?"

In the corner was a stack of old newspapers. Mom was always meaning to recycle them some weekend but then forgetting. There was a small mass huddled on top now. It was shuddering.

"BO!" Woody ran as fast as he could to the papers and used all his strength to pull himself up on top. Peering closely, he began to panic. She was unconscious!

"Bo! Oh Bo, please wake up!" He cried, pulling her into his arms. She startled.

"Woody?" She smiled weakly. "So you finally found me. Did you catch One Eyed Bart?"

The Cowboy immediately felt relief wash over him. If she could make jokes like that she would probably be ok. "Why did you faint?"

"Faint? I didn't faint. I was just sleeping." More relief. "I knew I couldn't reach the basement doorknob to let myself out so I just stayed put, hoping Andy would eventually remember."

Without thinking Woody gave her a tight embrace. "You feel like an ice cube." He stood, scooping her up into his arms. "We've got to get you back upstairs."

Woody had never carried anyone before but it felt right to pick up Bo and take her up the stairs. Whatever heat he held in his own body he wanted to pass to her. She was as cold as death in December but she didn't complain. Still he could feel her body shiver as he held her tighter.

"Don't worry, Bo. I've got you."

Bo rested her head on his chest. "Since the moment that we met." She murmured.

The others were at the top, waiting anxiously. "C'mon you Knuckleheads! Make some room!" Potato Head said, pushing the others aside so Woody could come through.

"You found her!" Rex cried joyously.

"Are you all right, Miss Peep?" Asked Slinky.

"I'm fine."

"No, she's not!" Said Woody. "Get her a blanket! Let's go!"

* * *

In the living room, Potato Head and Slinky pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa. Woody wrapped Bo up in its fuzzy warmth. "I wish we could make a fire," he apologized. "But Mom would probably smell it."

"This is good." She smiled at the others. "Thank you, everyone. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

Hamm, Slinky, and Rex gave embarrassed smiles and chuckles. Potato Head was sitting in the corner of the couch. Bo smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you too, Potato Head."

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, well…don't mention it, Princess." But he gave a small smile back.

Bo saved her best smile for last. "And thank you, Woody. I guess you're not just my savior during playtime anymore."

Woody thought he would melt.

Bo's eyes were drooping and as she leaned against Woody, he said over her head, "Thanks guys. You can go back to Andy's room now. I know how tired you must be."

"What about you, Woody?" Rex asked.

"I'll stay with her until she gets warmed back up."

Hamm and Potato Head exchanged knowing smiles but this time it didn't irk Woody at all. He was just glad to have Bo back.

As the other toys left, Woody put an arm around Bo. Should he tell her? Would this be the perfect moment? No, he decided. Let her sleep. Get warmed up. They would have time later.


	10. Chapter 10

10:

* * *

The next day was Saturday. There were playtimes of course, and cartoons to watch with Andy, but whenever he could be, Woody was with Bo. Her body was warm again and she seemed no worse for the wear, but he couldn't forget the fear that had overwhelmed him when he didn't know where she was. He never wanted to lose her again.

Four months ago they had watched the sunset together on the day of Dad's memorial service. Then Woody had been consumed with sorrow. Tonight as they watched it again from the same spot on the same desk, Woody felt at peace. He even worked up the nerve to hold her hand.

Bo looked at him in surprise and he immediately felt a pang of regret. "Sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. It's just that…" Bo lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder, snuggling into his vest. "It works better like this."

Woody couldn't help it. A big smile split his face. Little Bo Peep, the prettiest doll he'd ever met, was cuddling with him. There was no doubt about it; he was the luckiest toy in the world at the moment.

He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her all that had been in his heart for months. So why wouldn't the words come?

Once again, nagging doubt began to cast gloom over his happy feelings. _What if she laughs at me? Think I'm a goof? Or…_

But that couldn't be. Especially she was snuggling under his arm at the moment. Surely she must feel something too…

"Andy'll be coming back up soon, and then Mom will put Molly to bed." She said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Right."

"Do you want to go for a walk after they fall asleep?"

* * *

All was quiet in the house. The living room was empty. Empty, except for the two toys taking an evening walk together.

"It really was a lovely sunset," said Bo. She had her arm linked through Woody's.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It was nice." The moon was full and hanging low; it could be seen through the window. It cast its light into the room, giving everything an almost dreamy glow.

Woody turned to say something to Bo, but his voice caught in his throat. He could actually feel the lump. Bo looked at him, concern on her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he shook his head. He had always known she was beautiful, but something was different tonight. _It must be the moon,_ he realized. It was illuminating her white skin into a blue radiance and making her eyes sparkle in the light.

"Bo…"

"What?"

"It's just that…" he faltered. "You…look…nice."

"Oh," she smiled, but she looked a little disappointed. "Nice."

"Yeah," Woody rubbed the back of his head. She moved a little closer, and he felt his face flush.

"Well, thank you. For saying that."

"Y-you're welcome." Unconsciously, he began to move his face a little closer to hers. He didn't realize how close they were until they were almost nose to nose.

Bo closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. Immediately, Woody felt his heart hammer. Was this it? Were they finally going to…

He closed his eyes. Her breath, he realized, smelled sweet like candy. He placed his hand on her cheek.

Everything. Everything had been leading to this moment. From the moment he opened her box she had changed his world. A world he could no longer imagine without her. Maybe he couldn't say it, but he could show it.

Her lips were soft. She was soft too, her white arms entwined around his neck. Woody's head swam until he was dizzy. If there was a Toy Heaven this had to be it. There couldn't be anything better, could there?

Now she was leading him to the couch. He followed her up to the cushions and once there, took her in his arms and began the kisses again. She pulled him on top of her, temporarily surprising the Cowboy out of his love induced haze.

"Are you sure?"

Bo nodded. Woody swallowed nervously. Months of nothing and now everything was happening so fast.

She was kissing the side of his face now. Up to the temple then slowly back down to his jaw, giving special attention to the lobe of his ear. Woody closed his eyes in bliss. Fast, shmast. He had waited six months to have her beautiful self in his arms. He wasn't waiting anymore.

* * *

As they enjoyed the afterglow, Woody wondered if this was the toy version of losing one's virginity. He supposed it was. They had no anatomy of course, but he had touched her in places he had never dared dream of. And she had touched him back. They were both out of breath, tired but happy.

He gazed into her eyes and felt his heart well up. "I love you." He'd finally said it.

She beamed. "I love you too."

Another long kiss, then Woody settled back. "I never thought someone like you would love someone like me."

Bo looked confused. "What do you mean 'someone like you?'"

"You know…" He shrugged haplessly. "Bo, you're gorgeous. And I'm…well, I'm me."

She paused, taking in his words, then to his shock, began to laugh. "Oh Woody, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Those big brown eyes, that million dollar smile, that cute nose of yours…Honey, you're a regular heartbreaker!"

Woody felt faint shock. "Are you saying that…I'm good looking?"

"You don't give a girl a chance."

As she snuggled in his arms, the Cowboy reflected. Well, well. Not only did she love him, she found him attractive. The doll of his dreams thought he was wonderful. He could sing.

He kissed the top of her head and held her even closer. Sherriff Woody had won the girl. He smiled with sleepy satisfaction. _Not bad for an old Cowpoke…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

In this last chapter, I have reused text from my Alternate Reality fanfic, "Where We Belong." This may seem like a lazy copout but let me explain.

When I wrote the first chapter of "Where We Belong" it was written specifically to take place the night Woody would have first kissed Bo. So everything would've been the same up until Woody chickened out. The rest of that story was what happened as a result of that chickening. This story is what _actually_ happened (in my fanfic canon anyway.).

So please don't think I was rushing or just being lazy with this ending. I've actually had all this planned years in advance. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!


End file.
